ITIUS Academy
by Azdak35
Summary: Samantha has just been accpeted to the most presitge shcool in the world. Secrets are revealed, friends made, and lovers found. Can she manage to maintain her shcool work and her social life?
1. The Letter

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

The Itius Academy of Legends is the first envelope Samantha saw when she took the mail out of the mailbox. She screamed with excitement, she had been waiting for months for this letter and it was finally here. Itius Academy is the most prestige's school in the entire world, Itius is for the rich and famous' kids, and Sam was neither rich nor famous and they only accept a handful of "normal" people in every year. Sam was hoping she was one of them, it was her dream to leave home and become a true Pokémon Trainer; unlike her parents who owned the local bakery where they lived. She loved her parents but they weren't adventurous, Sam sometimes wonders if she was adopted, because her and her parents are nothing alike. She made her way back to her house from the mailbox, she opened the front door and walk into the entry way. She continued to the kitchen where her parents were most likely to be. She entered the kitchen and saw both of them there, her mother was busy making bread and her father was reading the paper. Her father was the first to look up at her.

"Was that you who screamed just a minute ago?" he asked.

Sam started to blush a little, "Yes it was" she replied.

Her mother without turning around asked, "And why were you screaming?"

Sam was mesmerized by her mother's voice, just as she always was. She always loved hearing her mother's voice, her voice made her feel safe and happy whenever she heard it. Sam snapped out of her trance and answered her mother's question.

"The Letter from Itius Academy arrived" Sam said sounding a bit anxious now. Her father put down his paper as soon as he heard those words. Sam's father was always supportive of whatever Sam was doing, he always there for her whenever she needed him. Sam's mother put down the dough and turned around to face her daughter, with a smile on her face she made her way to the table to sit down.

"So Sam, you going to up that later or just stare it down until it opens itself?" her father said with a smile on his face. That was another thing Sam could never get enough of, was her father's smile.

"Of course I'm going to open it Dad" Sam replied quickly. She nervously turned the envelope around and started to rip it open. She was getting really nervous now as she slowly tore it open. She pulled out the letter and unfolded it; she began to read out loud.

"Dear Samantha Knight we happy to inform you that you have been accepted to "Itius Academy of Legends", we hope to see you in the fall. Please…" Sam Started Screaming with excitement and jumping up and down.

"Congratulations!" her father cheered. Her mother got up from her seat and crossed the room and gave Sam a hug, "I'm so proud of you, Sam" she whispered into Sam's ear, you could tell that she was trying to hold back tears.

"Sam, aren't you going to read the rest of the letter?" Her dad said quickly.

"Right!" Sam beamed. She continued to read the letter.

"Please remember to arrive at Olivine City on September 1, at Noon, **Do not be late! **Also your parents must accompany you to the island. Things you will need to bring: clothes, Pokémon and any other personal affects you want. The School will provide you with a room with a bed, desk, sink, and closet. You will be rooming with another student who has also been awarded the same scholarship as you. We once again congratulate you on obtaining this Scholarship; we do look forward to seeing you this fall." Sam finished reading the letter.

"That gives us two weeks before you leave" her dad said, sounding a little sad. "We should start packing your things now" he continued as he got up from the table.

Sam's mom headed for the bakery part of the house, she crossed the bakery floor and flipped the sign from "open" to "close"; she returned to the kitchen and gave a little smile. Sam could see that her mom was holding back the tears, but Sam knew that her mom would put on a brave face for her as long as she was in the room.

Sam's dad went down to the basement. You could hear things being moved around down there, Sam was getting curious as to what her dad was doing down there; but before she got the chance to say anything he was back. He was holding some empty boxes. Sam thought her dad was kidding when he said they should start packing now. But she should have known better, this was how her dad was going to cope with her leaving.


	2. Packing

**Chapter 2: Packing**

"Ok dad let's go!" she said with a smile on her face, for she knew as much as she loved seeing her dad smile, she knew that he loved seeing her smile even more.

"Let's get to it than" he replied as he followed her out of the kitchen into the entry way and up the stairs to her room.

Sam's room wasn't anything special, the walls were painted green (green was her favorite color), the bed was in right hand side in the corner, on the other side of the room was her desk and bookshelf, the closet was to your left and on the side with the door. The far wall had two windows overlooking the forest.

"What do you want to pack first?" her father asked.

"I'm not sure" she replied.

"How about we start with clothes and work our way from there" her dad suggested.

"Sounds good dad" Sam said, now trying to think of what clothes to bring with her. Sam knew her dad would be no help in this area.

"Dad?" She said, quietly.

"Yes? Sam what is it" he asked confused.

"Could mom help me pack my clothes, because we both…" Sam started saying.

"Both know that I'm not a fashion genius like your mom" her dad finished.

"Sure honey I'll get your mom" he said in his kind voice, looking at her with his hazel eyes; that made Sam feel that he could stop time. Sam's Dad put the boxes down and went back down stairs to find Sam's mom.

"Isabella where are you?" Sam's dad asked, while he looked around. Then he heard what appeared to be sniffling coming from the porch.

"There you are" he said out loud. He walked through the kitchen, opened the door to the porch and stepped outside. He saw Isabella sitting on the porch swing looking out into the yard.

"Bella" he said, with a calm quite voice that made Isabella feel safe.

She looked up at him, with a little smile. Her face was a little puffy and she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Marcus" she said in whisper, he almost didn't hear it. Marcus made his way to the swing and sat down next her. To his surprise Espeon was sitting on the other side of her, cuddling her. Espeon gave a look to Marcus; the look worry and confusion for it wasn't sure what had caused Isabella to cry.

"I don't want our baby to leave us" Isabella said, chocking up a bit.

"She can't leave us, Marcus, she just can't; I'm not ready for her to leave." Isabella continued.

"Bella, it's time for her to leave, you and I both know that it's time for her to discover who she is." Marcus said, with sadness in his voice.

"Remember this is the same age when we left home." He told Isabella.

"The good old days" he said in a whisper.

"I know, I should be happy for her and I am, but I can't help it she's our entire life" Isabella said, starting to cry again.

"I know, I know" Marcus replied. He moved closer to her and hugged her, pulling her in close. Her head came to lean on his shoulder as she began to really cry.

"Bells" he said. When he said this Isabella looked up into his hazel eyes; their eyes met and they stared into each other's eyes. He was in awe of her, those purple eyes of hers made him feel; there's not a word to describe how he felt about her, he felt love didn't cover how he truly felt about her. But whatever that feeling was he felt it now, just how he felt all those years ago. Isabella felt the same way about him; their love was stronger than either of them realized. Isabella wiped the tears from her face.

Sam was still up in her room waiting for her dad to bring her mom up with him. She knew that it shouldn't have taken this long for her dad to get her mom, so she decided to go down stairs to see what taking so long. She entered the kitchen and head for the porch; seeing that the back door was open. She was about to enter the porch when something stopped her; she looked to her left and saw Marowak holding his bone; that blocked her path.

"Marowak let me through" she said to him, she was now confused as to why Marowak was blocking her path. Marowak simply shook his head.

"And why not?" she asked him, now she was frustrated with him.

Marowak simply shook his head again and put his hand to his mouth. Sam understood that Marowak wanted her to be quite, but for what she didn't know. She peeked around the corner to only see her parents on the swing. She saw the look her mother got when she was staring at her dad. She now realized what Marowak was doing, he didn't want Sam to disrupt the moment her parents were having. Sam couldn't help but tear up a little from seeing this. Her mother turned to face the yard again, she leaned her head against Marcus. Marcus put his arm around her and they both looked out into the yard. Marowak signaled for Sam to join her parents, she took the opportunity. Sam walked on to the porch and towards her parents; tears were starting to roll down her face. Both of her parents looked at her and noticed the tears. Isabella quickly wiped her tears from her own face, before getting up to embrace her daughter. Sam soon felt the warm loving embrace of her mother; Sam buried her face in her mother's chest. Soon Sam started to feel better, just like she always did when her mother hugged her; Sam could feel the love her mom had for her, Sam loved her mom's scent she could never get enough of it. All of a sudden she felt another warm loving body embracing her. Now both her mom and dad were hugging her, she started crying again.

"We love you so very much" her mom spoke in a calm voice.

Her dad started to pull away; "I think it's time we started to pack" he said.

"Wait" Sam's voice pleaded.

"Can't we stay like this for a little longer?" she asked.

"We sure can" her dad replied as he hugged her again. The three of them stood there for another ten minutes. Sam never wanted this feeling to go away, but she knew her dad was right that she needed to start packing. They finally separated from each other and all three of them went upstairs to Sam's room. Sam and her mom focused on her clothes, while her dad packed her books and other knick knacks she had. When all of the packing was done and her things were moved downstairs, her mother prepared her favorite meal.


	3. Leaving Home

**Chapter 3: Leaving Home**

Two weeks have passed by so quickly for Sam. She got up this morning feeling tired and hungry. Nothing strange about that though, this is how she always felt every morning; _strange_ she thought to herself, she could smell pancakes, this wasn't normal. Sam rolled out of bed and headed down stairs in her PJs. She walked into the kitchen to see her dad sitting at the table reading the morning paper.

"Good morning Sam" he said, his voice cheerful.

"Good morning dad" she replied groggily.

Sam's mom walked over and set a plate of pancakes in front of Sam. Sam's mouth began to water.

"So Sam you just going to stare at those pancakes or what" her father said with a smirk on his face; he never looked up from the paper.

Sam quickly poured syrup over the pancakes and started eating them. When she was done and her belly was full she finally started to notice her surroundings. There were suitcases and bags by the back door, her father and mother were both dress, but not in their work closes.

"Are you guys going a trip somewhere?" she asked, confused.

"Samantha of course we're going on a trip" her dad replied with another smirk on his face.

"Sam, sweetie don't you know what day it is?" her mom asked concerned.

"Today's Sunday?" Sam said unsure now what was going on.

"The first of September" her dad finished. Sam's face went white when she heard this; she couldn't believe she forgot what today was. She jumped up from her seat.

"Where's the fire?" her dad said jokingly to her.

She didn't have time to respond to him; she quickly turned around and ran up the stairs to her room. There was a loud thud from upstairs, her parent's; still in the kitchen looked up in the direction of the sound.

"Do you think she's alright?" her mom asked concerned that her daughter might be hurt.

"Should I go check on her" she asked Marcus.

"Just wait for it" Marcus replied, his gaze back on the paper.

Sure enough Sam yelled down, "I'm Ok".

Sam had slipped in her room and had fallen to the floor, she quickly got up and search for some clothes that she hadn't packed and shipped to the school; luckily she found something descent to wear. She set her clothes on her bed and went into the hall, she opened the closet door and grabbed a towel and washcloth and headed into the bathroom.

She started the water, and quickly undressed. Sam was of average height and weight for a girl her age of 16, she was well developed in certain areas mainly her breasts happened to be C cup; she takes after her mother. Sam being fully unclothed got into the shower. She loved the feel of the hot water hitting her naked body. She started washing her body and moved on to her hair which was light brown and went a little past her shoulder. After she finished washing her hair she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it under herself.

She stood in front of the mirror and looked into her forest green eyes, "This is it, the big day" she said feeling anxious. She left the bathroom and walked across the hall to her room.

Another thud came from upstairs. Isabella looked at Marcus with concern on her face.

"Wait for it" he said again not worried, and he still never looked up from his paper. From upstairs Sam yelled down, "I'm alright." Sam now dried off quickly and changed into her clothes, they weren't anything fancy, because all of her nice clothes were shipped to the Academy a week ago. All that was left a T-shirt that had floral design to it, it fit her and showed off her assets. She only had a pair of jean shorts left that she usually wore when she would worked out side, but they would have to do. When she was finished getting ready she came back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"So are you ready to go" her dad asked, finally putting down the paper.

"Yes I'm ready to go" Sam replied, quickly.

Her dad stood up and grabbed his and Isabella's bags and put on his hat. The best way to describe his hat would to say it looked like Indiana Jones' hat or at least of that same style. He headed toward the front door with Marowak close behind. Isabella was looking the kitchen over making sure she didn't forget to clean and/or put anything away. She too headed for the front door.

Sam was left standing in the empty kitchen alone. She grabbed her bag that was by the back door and headed on out. The cab was sitting out front waiting for them. Sam's dad was at the trunk loading the bags into it. Sam only had her small canvas messenger bag with her. She opened it up to check to see if she had all her poke balls, her poke gear and pokedex in her bag; which she did. Happy that she hadn't forgotten anything she walked over to the cab. She got in and sat in the middle, wanting to sit by both of her parents.

Her dad closed the trunk and walked back up to the house and locked the front door. Marowak was standing by the cab waiting for Marcus to come back. Marcus walked back to Marowak and whispered something to him; a moment later Marcus pulled out a poke ball and returned Marowak.

Isabella got into the back of the cab on the right hand side. Marcus Jogged around the back of the cab and go in on the other side.

"Where am I taking you folks today?" the cab driver asked.

"Olivine City please" Marcus responded.

"Sure Thing" the cabby said back. The cab pulled away from the house and headed down the road. Sam turned around to get one last look at the house. She was now starting to feel sad; she almost going to cry but realize if she started now her parents wouldn't let her go. Plus she knew if she cried her mom would start crying too.


	4. A New Face

**Chapter 4: A New Face**

A few hours later the cab pulled up to the dock in Olivine City. Sam and her family got out and unload the cab. Her dad paid the cabby for his service. The Knight's walked towards the large sign that read; _All aboard who are heading to Itius Academy! Please sign in._

The three of them walked up to the booth, "Hello, we're the Knight party" her father said to the person at the booth.

The person started to look through a pile of papers.

"Here you guys are" the person said, handing Marcus the papers.

"Have a nice time on Itius" the person said to them as they passed her and walked on to the ship.

"It's 11:30; so looks like we have some time on our hands before the ship leaves." Marcus said looking around the deck.

"I'm going to go look around the ship" Sam told her parents.

"Try not to get into any trouble" her mom said as Sam walked away.

Marcus and Isabella sat down at table and began talking about the old days.

Sam headed to the lowest deck.

"I think I'll start here" she told herself.

She continued to walk around the lower deck, not finding anything of interest. She moved to the second level and still nothing of interest. She made her way back to the deck, but this time she was aft of the ship. There was more space and more people seemed to be gathered here. She began looking around to see if her parents had moved to the back of the ship with everyone else.

The ship started moving; this threw Sam off balance, she stumbled into someone.

"Are you alright?" a kind voice said.

"I'm fine" she replied looking up at the person she ran into.

The person was a boy about her age, he was very very attractive. She started blushing.

"I'm sorry that I ran into, but the ship started moving and I lost my balance" she started to ramble.

"It's fine" he told her in his sweet voice; this made her blush even more.

She took a step back to size him up. He was slightly taller than her, he had short brown hair, blue eyes, he was in perfect shape she suspected that he had a six pack under his shirt; this thought made her blush even more.

"Hello, my name is Eli" "May ask your name?" he spoke, breaking Sam's trance.

At this very moment Sam was feeling nervous, which she never felt around other guys back in her home town.

"My name is Sam" she replied, anxiously.

"That's a beautiful name" he said in his smooth voice.

"Hey maybe I'll see you around" he said and walked away.

Sam let out a deep sigh of relief, she could now think clearly.

"Who were you talking to Sam?" a voice from behind her said.

She turned around and responded, "His name is Eli, Dad."

"Eli, you say?" he said, with a look of intrigue.

"Interesting" he said under his breath.

"What was that you just said?" Sam asked her dad.

"Ohh, nothing" he quickly stated.

"Let's go find your Mom" Marcus said quickly. Sam started to follow him. They found her sitting at a table.

"There you are" Marcus happily said. Sam and Marcus joined her at the table.

On the aft of the ship there was a stage and tables. Someone who looked like a crewmember stepped up on to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please may I have your attention." He said to them. Everyone quieted down and looked his way.

"Thank you, we are glad to welcome you abroad the _Itius_." "You all know why you are here" he continued.

"You have all been selected to be students at _The Itius Academy of Legends" _he began clapping; everyone followed in suit.

He raised his hand to silence the crowd.

"As you can see we have set sail for Itius Island, we should be there in a few hours."

"So in that time, please feel free to explore the ship and order anything you like from the bar."

He turned and walked off the stage, people began to applaud.

"Nice speech" Marcus said to Isabella.

"Honey, be nice the man is just doing his job" she said in a scolding tone.

"Sam could you go get us something to eat, will you." Marcus told her.

"Sure…Dad what did you want?" she was confused to why her father asked her.

"Surprise me" he said.

"Ok she responded. She got up and walked towards the bar.

"Good she's gone" he said.

"Why what is it?" Isabella asked confused.

"I think the Kane's are aboard, somewhere" he said with concern in his voice.

"What makes you think that?" she asked him, now more alert to her surroundings.

"Sam ran into a kid named Eli before we ran into you" he calmly stated.

"You're worried just because she ran into some boy named Eli?" she asked amused by her husband's paranoia.

"That's not why I'm worried, or at least that's not the only reason. He looked like his father, he looked like Ben." He said firmly.

"Are you sure of this?" Now Isabella was worried.

"I know what my best friend looks like" Marcus said back.

"The past sure does pick the "perfect" time to rear its ugly head." Isabella said annoyed with this.

"I'm sure will be fine Bells, oh quiet she's coming back." Marcus quietly and quickly said.

Sam walked back with a plate of nachos.

"Here you go" she said, setting the plate on the table.

"Will that be all Sir?" she said mockingly.

"You don't need you get fresh with me" Marcus said back. He started to eat some of the nachos. They sat there and continued to eat at the plate of nachos. When the plate was done they sat there in silence for a while. They just sat there thinking of the old days and the fun they had as family. The time went by quickly for them and before they knew it, they were there.

A voice came on over the loud speaker. "We have reached our destination. We wish you good luck on your personal journey and hope that you find what you're looking for." People applauded once again.


	5. A New Start

**Chapter 5: A New Start**

They walked off the ship and onto the dock. They stood there looking around not sure where to go. Then Marcus noticed a girl about Sam's age standing there looking at them.

"Sam do you know that girl?" Marcus asked.

"No I don't dad" Sam replied.

Isabella thinking to herself, _she looks a lot like Ash and Misty, but it couldn't be. _She dismissed the thought.

The girl approached them quickly with a smile on her face.

"Are you the Knights?" she asked.

"Yes we are" Marcus answered.

"This is Amazing!" The girl chirped. They were slightly taken aback by her enthusiasm.

"I should introduce myself, my name is Celina Ketchum and I'm Sam's roommate" she said gleefully. "Oh, cool" Sam replied.

"You guys should follow me" she ordered. They started to follow Celina.

"May I ask where we are going?" Marcus inquired.

"Sure, we're going to get Sam signed in and get all of the information you'll need while you're here." She said joyfully.

"Sounds good" Marcus said.

They continue to walk a ways before they see everyone else.

Celina got really excited by this. "My parents are right over there" She said thrilled as she pointed to them. "I'll introduce you to them" she continued to talk.

We followed her a little further and stopped in front of a couple, which we assumed were her parents.

"Who is this, Celina?" the woman asked.

"Mom, Dad, these are the Knights!" her voice shrieked.

"The Knights?" the man questioned. "Isn't your roommate's last name Knight?" he asked her.

"Yes! That's why I'm so excited right now, dad!" her voice once again shrieked.

"That makes sense Celina, you are your mother's daughter" he said to his daughter.

Marcus chuckled at this, thinking that's something he would say to Samantha. Isabella also smiled at this comment knowing very well what Marcus was thinking. She also had another thought in her head, _we can't blow this. We just have to hold it together long enough that the girls don't know we know each other. _

"I'm going to take Samantha and get her registered" Celina again shrieked with excitement.

The two of them walked away from the group and walked over to the table to register Samantha.

"Thank God they're gone!" Marcus said relieved. "It has been to long since we've seen you last" he continued to say. "Ash you don't look that bad and Misty still looking beautiful." Marcus complemented.

"You don't look that bad either old friend" Ash said to Marcus as he came in for a hug. The two of them hugged it out.

"It has been to long Misty" Isabella said to her as they too came in for a hug.

The four of them exchanged hugs and then stood back on their respective sides.

"So Misty how's the Gym going?" Marcus asked curious about the progress of the gym.

"It's been going really good Marcus, the gym has grown a lot since you last were there." Misty informed him.

"I'm going to have to come by after all of this is over and check it out" Marcus said to Misty.

"That sounds good" Misty said cheerfully. "How is the bakery going for the two of you?" she asked in her cheerful voice.

"Isabella, do you want to handle this question?" Marcus asked her.

"Sure I'll take it from here." "The bakery is going to just fine; we've done some remodeling in the bakery." "We replace the oven and the shelves and the window." She said excited about the new change to the place.

"Do you two enjoy working at a bakery?" Ash asked them.

"Good part of owning our own bakery is that we get to set our own hours and bake what we want and by us, I mean Isabella wants. I enjoy it and I'm happy because Isabella is happy." Marcus answered. "Don't get me wrong I do miss the old life, but I love the life I've got with my girls" Marcus finished.

"I didn't know you missed the adventure and excitement and the reason why you stay is because of me and Sam." Isabella commented.

"Isabella, I don't stay just because of you and Sam, I stay because I enjoy the bakery. I stay because as much as I loved the adventure I would be dead on my own." Marcus responded.

Isabella smiled at Marcus making him feel better about his answer.

"I can see you two are still madly in love" Misty said making the observation.

**At The Registration Table**

Samantha and Celina walked up to the first table.

"What's your name?" asked the young lady sitting behind the table.

"My name is Samantha Knight" Sam answered the lady.

The lady began to search the computer for Sam's name. Her face lit up when the search came back with Samantha's name.

"Could you stand on the "X" for me?" she asked Sam politely.

Samantha located the X and stood on it. A beam of light hit her and scanned her into the school's database. The lady printed off the information the scan had gotten.

"You can move on to the next table" the lady ordered, pointing to the table to the left of her.

The two girls walked to the next table and stood in front of the next lady.

"Please put you Pokémon on the tray." The lady ordered.

Samantha dug into her bag and pulled out her six Poké balls and places them on the tray that had six indents in them. A beeping noise comes from the tray and once again the lady prints off another piece of paper for Sam. Sam looked at the paper and saw that it had her Pokémon and their stats on them. They walked to the last table and once again stood in front of the lady sitting opposite of them.

"Your name please" the lady ordered.

"Samantha Knight" Samantha quickly responded.

The lady looked through a stack of papers and pulled out another piece of paper.

"This is your class schedule, don't lose it" she barked. She then handed a small card to Sam. "This is your Student ID don't lose that either because it will cost you to get another one" once again she barked at Sam.

"I'm glad that's finally done" Sam said to Celina. "So what classes are you taking?" she asked curious to see if she and her roommate were in any of the same classes.

"I'm Taking Dragons 101, Ground Pokémon 101, PE and trainer history 101." Celina listed off. "What about you?" she asked Samantha.

Samantha looked at her list and read it to Celina. "I'm taking Ground Pokémon 101, PE, Trainer history, and Water Pokémon 101; looks like we're in some of the same classes." Samantha said.

"Hey if you need help with Water Pokémon 101, I'll be more than happy to help you" Celina offered.

"Don't you have to take Water Pokémon 101?" Sam questioned.

"No, I passed out of water Pokémon classes" Celina informed her.

"Cool, hey if you need help passing Dragons 101, don't hesitate to ask because I passed out of dragon Pokémon classes." Samantha said.

"Hey, what Pokémon do you have with you?" Celina asked curiously.

"My team consists of Haxorus, Vileplume, Mismagius, Kabutops, Lopunny, and Galvantula." Sam listed off.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Celina said with admiration in her voice.

"What?" "It's not that good, most my Pokémon my dad and mom gave me." Sam protested. "Plus you must have some really good Pokémon yourself." Sam insisted.

"My Pokémon are Umbreon, Charizard, Lanturn, Donphan, Walrein, and Lucario" Celina listed off.

"What are you talking about, you have some really good Pokémon" Sam reassured her. "My dad once told me, "It's not the Pokémon that make the trainer great but how that trainer makes his Pokémon great." My dad is usually right." Sam offered.

"Maybe you and your dad are right about that." Celina said half reassuringly.

"Hey, what's wrong Celina?" Sam asked worried about her new friend and roommate.

"It's just that… never mind" Celina trail off.

"You can tell me anything, we're friends and roommates" Samantha said with a smile of friendship.

Celina saw the true worry in her friend for her and couldn't help but want to tell the truth to Sam about how she felt. Sam's eyes were so hypnotizing, that dark shade of green made Celina feel safe.

"I'm not beautiful" Celina blurted.

"What?" "You have to be kidding me" Samantha chuckled. "That's all you're worried about right not that you're not pretty" Sam continued to chuckle.

"It's not like you have to worry; I mean look at yourself, you're beautiful." Celina shot back.

"I'm not that pretty" Sam responded back. She knew right now that was a lie. She one of the prettiest girls in her town, she had plenty of guys ask her out wanting to hook up. She always said no but none the less they kept trying. Samantha took a good look at Celina; she had dark brown almost black hair that went a little past her shoulder. She had ocean blue eyes that the emotion and power of the sea. Sam loved those eyes but quickly shook the idea out of her head. Sam looked at the rest of Celina's body; Celina was physically fit and about Sam's height and looked to be skinner than Sam. Sam noticed Celina's breast, which were a solid B cup, Sam started imagining herself sucking and having her way with them. Once again Sam shook the idea out of her head.

"You are beautiful and don't let anyone else let you believe otherwise. Samantha finally assured her.

"You don't have to lie to me" Celina responded not believing Sam's comment.

"Are you kidding me?" "I have had it!" "I almost jumped you right here and now, that's how beautiful I think you are." Sam blurted out in complete confidence.

"Are you serious?" Celina now intrigued by Sam's confession.

"Yes I am" Sam once again said with confidence in her voice.

"You're the first person to ever say that to me" Celina said happy by this new information.

"Wait, are you a lesbian?" Celina asked Sam.

"I don't think so but I do find guys and girls attractive. Maybe I'm Bisexual." Sam offered.

"Cool" Celina responded back.

The girls walked back to where their parents were standing and filled them in on what they did.

"Sounds like everything went well over there" Marcus announced.

"What do we do now?" Ash asked the group.

"I think we can go to the room and guys can go to the guest cottages over there and check in" Celina suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Marcus answered. "See you later Sam." He said as the parents and the kids parted ways.

"See you later honey" Ash and Misty said at the same time.

"Be careful Sam" Isabella said as she turned around and walked along side Marcus.


End file.
